Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to improvements in a camera containing therein a lens cover for protecting a photo-taking lens.
Some cameras are provided with a lens barrier for protecting a photo-taking lens. The lens barrier lies in a plane orthogonal to the optic axis forwardly of the photo-taking lens and must therefore be disposed so as to avoid the interference with a rectilinear key or the like for rectilinearly guiding the axially moved portion of the photo-taking lens (but to guide the axially moved portion over a wide range, it is desirable that the rectilinear key be as long as possible).
However, if the lens barrier and the rectilinear key or the like are disposed while being deviated from each other in the direction of the optic axis to avoid the interference between the two, the length of the lens barrel will become great and the diameter of the opening will become large, and this is contrary to the requirement for the compactness of the camera.